


nerves

by botanicalskeleton



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 22:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/botanicalskeleton/pseuds/botanicalskeleton
Summary: a small inside to possibly some of dan's worries on october 19, 2009





	nerves

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the phandom fic fest bingo fest

**dan 08:15: i’m getting ready to leave now **

**dan 08:15: to head to the train station I mean **

Dan shoved his last shirt into his duffle bag and zipped it up. He looked around his room and smiled to himself since he could say goodbye for a couple of days. It wasn’t long, but it was very, very much needed at this point. Especially because of where he was going. It was like heaven on earth, or so he imagined.

After talking with Phil for a few months, he was finally on his way to see him for the first time. He had been nervous since he bought the train tickets and it was only getting worse. But now that the day was here, he wasn’t sure what to think.

Tossing his laptop into his bag, he quickly slung it over his shoulder. Grabbing the duffle bag Dan ran downstairs. He didn’t bother to say goodbye to his parents, they weren’t thrilled he was going away anyways. More so they weren’t happy that Dan was traveling to meet a stranger, who was much older than him.

Dan cheeked his phone sighed. Knowing Phil he was probably still asleep and wouldn’t wake up for about another hour still. It didn’t help that he was nervous and he couldn’t bug Phil about it.

It was chilly as he walked to the train station. It was about a half-hour walk, which wasn’t bad. But time was going by slowly and holding him back. He felt like he had to drag his feet to make him move. Almost like there were weights on him. It was a normal feeling for Dan, but this time it carried a different weight.

What if when he got there Phil didn’t like him? Did he find Dan annoying? There were just so many what-ifs right now and Dan wasn’t sure how to feel about it. But he knew he was going to cry when he saw Phil. It would be a relief though. Finally and after the months they’ve been talking.

**dan 09:00: i’m at the station now **

No answer yet. Dan cursed internally at Phil, and his dumb habits. Even though Dan did technically keep him on the phone until the late hours of the night, he was sure Phil would be awake early.

He wondered how things would go when he got there. Would they go straight back to Phil’s and relax? Or would they explore Manchester and enjoy themselves? Dan wanted to see the city, but he also wanted to just relax with Phil. Possibly lay in his bed and watch a movie or just lay there and soak up the comfort of each other.

**dan 09:10: on the train **

**dan 09:11: it’s leaving now **

**dan 09:11: i’m so nervous **

**dan 09:11: what if you don’t like me**

Luckily no one was around Dan, so no one could sense his panic. He sunk in his seat and his knee jostled. The palms of his hands were sweating and he rubbed his eyes profusely. It was happening and there was no turning back now.


End file.
